A new world
by Hay389
Summary: This story involves around sesshomaru and a girl named Rayn who tries to help him blend in in the human world. (This story will pretty much just be any little moment that pops up in my head and sounds like a good chapter XD) NEXT UPDATE UNKNOWN
1. The beginning

**Ok so this is a funny sesshomaru story I thought of while thinking of my best friend novampires503 please go follow her. I dedicate this story to her. It's going to be about sesshomaru and him living in the human world. I don't know how many chapters there will be but I would love reviews on what you think and if I shoud continue.**

 **Well here it goes...**

A new world

Chapter 1

It's been almost a month since sesshomaru has come to live in the real world. There's been much success. I mean there is a moment here and there where he slips up. Like yesterday he slipped on a peice of ice and then pulled out his sword and shouted for the enemy to come out and face him like a real man. Oh man was I embarrassed like hell. I tried explaining it was just a peice of ice he slipped on but he insisted on finding out where this "Ice guy" ran off too. I had to take him home after that because he wouldn't stop shouting. Everyone was staring at us like we were wacko's. I'm so glad that's over though.

Flashback

 _"Hey sesshomaru hurry up or else we'll be late."_

 _"I don't understand why we have to go to some stupid mo-vi"_

 _"It's called a movie sesshomaru, and besides you'll love it."_

 _"I highly doubt it."_

 _Rayn just rolled her eyes. She didn't understand how someone could hate almost everything and everyone._

 _"AHHHHHHH!"_

 _"Sesshomaru are you ok,"Rayn asked nervously._

 _"I'm FINE, but someone attacked me! Show yourself coward!"_

 _At that point Sesshomaru pulled out his sword._

 _"Ok I don't thing that's necessary! Put the sword away and we can talk about what happened. Look all you did was slipped on a peice of ice nothing to be worried about. Now put the sword away so people will stop staring at us!" Rayn had tried shouting at him in a whispering tone, but sesshomaru wasn't listening._

 _"Come out you ice coward! Show yourself now!"_

 _"That's it lets go," Rayn shouted. "Wait this ice coward is still on the loose what are you doing," shouted sesshomaru._

 _"We are going home!"_

 _"So your ok with letting this ice coward go, letting him attack someone else?!"_

 _"YES," Rayn shouted sarcastically._

 _"Fine, I'll be back for you later ICE coward."_

 _With that Rayn and sesshomaru rushed back home_

Yup, definitely one of the most embarrassing moments of Rayn's life. When Rayn first met sesshomaru she didn't even like him. She thought he was rude and stuck-up. But now she loved him. Loves hanging out with him and showing him the way that humans do things. Rayn realized all he needed was a friend. Even if sesshomaru didn't think so.

As Rayn was about to finish up her last thought about about having sesshomaru in her life she heard a loud bang come from the kitchen.

"Is everything alright sesshomaru?" Shouted Rayn nervously.

"YES!"

"Wait I have a question."

"Yeah."

"While making smoothies, are you suppose to have a lid on the top?"

Rayns eyes widen and she darted to the kitchen.

If she was going to help sesshomaru blend in with everyone else she was going to need help. And fast!

 **So I hope you guys enjoy it. The second chapter will be coming super soon. I will be doing a funny thanksgiving with Rayn and her family. And of course sesshomaru.**

 **Cause it wouldn't be a great thanksgiving without sesshomaru. So let's know what you thought of this. XD**


	2. Help

**Hi guys so here's the second chapter to my story. I know my chapters are going to be short so I hope that's ok but I think I'll have at least 12-15 chapters or more so you guys will have something. Here it goes, don't wanna bored you guys out too Much**

 **Chapter 2 help**

"SESSHOMARU! Get your butter knife out of my steak now!"

"How many times do I have to tell you Rayn its a mini sword, not a butter knife. The lies start at its name. The knife isn't even made of butter."

And blah blah blah...

That's all Rayn heard coming out of his mouth. She couldn't help but roll her eyes. Rayn felt as if her eyes would come popping out of her sockets if she rolled them again. Sesshomaru did so many annoyingly stupid things today that she had rolled her eyes at. Now she was paying the price. Everytime she blinked a small pain would release in her eyes." Rayn be nice to sesshomaru! He's our guest and friend and we need to make him feel comfortable."

Great another thing that needed eyes rolled at. Rayn would have rolled her eyes if she could but instead she just sat ther in annoyance. Sesshomaru was her friend, but gees did he do so many damn annoying things. Earlier today sesshomaru was practicing with his sword and almost chopped her head off if she didn't hear the sound of glass breaking.

Flashback

 _" ok you got this sesshomaru. One quick move of the wrist and..."_

 _"SMASH!"_

 _Rayn's favorite glass figure went smashing to the floor._

 _"AHHHHHH!"_

 _"POOF!"_

 _Pillow stuffing went flying everywhere in the room._

 _"WHAT THE HELL SESSHOMARU!_

 _You could've taken my head off!"_

 _Shouted a very pissed Rayn._

 _"Look on the bright side."_

 _"What's the bright side sesshomaru huh?!"_

 _"I didn't take your head off."_

 _"GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"_

 _"Gees, some people have no patience!"_

Rayn knew that was a pretty bad of her to yell at sesshomaru like that, but in her defense she almost got her head chopped off, her pillow was torn to shreds, and her favorite angel figurine was murdererd. So why should she feel bad.

"UGH!"

"Sesshomaru get your stupid tiny mini butter whatever sword out of my steak before I end up stabbing you with mine!"

"Gees the nerve of some people!"

Rayn's sister Rory gave out a tiny chuckle while Rayn's mother went and answered the door that had just rang.

"Hi ms. Parker, is Rayn home?"

"Yes she is come on in."

"Rayn, angelica is here."

"Finally!"

"Come on sesshomaru I'd like you to meet someone."

"You guys can hang out in the living room for now."

"Yup."

Rayn and Angelica plopped down on the couch while sesshomaru stood.

"Sesshomaru this is Angelica, my..."

Rayn was cut off by sesshomaru's sudden outburst.

"Is this the ice coward?!"

"I'd knew we meet again! And look your the one who trapped her here! Clever thinking Rayn! So you really did care about catching this lunatic.

Awe, so sweet. Ok you tie her down and I'll go get my sword then we can..."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa

Calm down sesshomaru!"

"This is my best friend Angelica."

"Oh."

"You know Rayn I have better things to do like catch the real ice coward."

And with that sesshomaru turned around and walked up the steps to his room.

Rayn couldn't help but let out a small chuckle. She couldn't believe he actually still believed that someone had attacked him.

"Nice meeting you too," angelica said playfully.

"He's not use to new people yet."

"I can see."

"It's fine he'll warm up to you really soon"

"I'm sure of it."

"So what did you wanted to ask me?"

"What?"

"The reason you called me over."

"Oh, right."

"I wanted to ask you if you could help me teach sesshomaru how to use cooking material. Starting with a blender."

Rayn pointed to the top of the ceiling in the kitchen. The yellow paint was now stained with the color of fresh red strawberries.

"Oh, so he's the one who totally destroyed the kitchen. I thought that was Rory."

"Rory only does that when she doesn't get her way, I mean we never knew how bad a ten year old could be until last thanksgiving."

Angelica and Rayn both laughed loudly together.

Last thanksgiving Rory had snuck into Rayn's room and plugged the blender into a nearby socket. She poured a bunch of strawberries into it and started blending them without a lid. She said it was revenge.

Flashback

 _"But mom it's not fair!" A then 11_ _year old Rory complained. How come Rayn gets to go to the amusement park this week and I don't._

 _"Because your grounded for your sisters science fair project and 2. You failed your math test and your sister didn't, so that's that. Now don't ask me again do you understand?"_

 _"Yes mom,"_

 _Mumbled a very pissed off Rory._

 _"Good now go watch tv while I finish up thanksgiving dinner."_

 _Rory didn't think it was fair that her sister got to go to the funnest amusement park this weekend, while she was stck indoor studying for a stupid math test. An idea suddenly popped into Rory's head. An idea that would get Rory grounded for a while but what did she have to lose. She was already grounded for 2 weeks._

 _So Rory stuck upstairs and plugged the blender in the closest unused out-lit she could find. She put a bunch of berries into it and pushed blend on high. Rayn's room was colored with berries. Rory was grounded for a month after that incident but thought it was totally worth it._

After Rory's little tantrum, the berries had ruined her laptop, homework, and school books. But Rayn forgave Rory, after about a week of Rory doing Rayn's chores. Rayn was pulled out of her flashback as soon as she saw Angelica go silent.

"Ok I'll help."

"Great, 12:30 tomorrow morning. Be here."

"No problem."

"Ok let study for the math test we have tomorrow."

 **Ok so here is the ending to the second chapter hope you guys really like it. So I'm going to do long chapter and short one when I have writers block. Hope that's ok with everyone. Also let me know do you want to see more Rory or more of Rayn's mom. Or less of Chris and more Rayn and sesshomaru scenes. Leave a review please! XD**


	3. Sleep

**Here is chapter 3. We're going straight into the story.**

 **Hope you guys are enjoying it so far. Have any ideas let me know.**

 **So here we go also (this chapter is on the verge of long and short)...**

 **Chapter 3 sleep**

Rayn started to stir out of her sleep as she thought she had heard a soft ringing in her ear. She looked at the time and hadn't even noticed it was 12:06 in the afternoon. She was up till almost 1 in the morning trying to Getting sesshomaru to go to sleep. She swears, trying to get sesshomaru to go to sleep at night was like trying to put a 4 year old down for a nap.

It just wasn't happening. He kept insisting that he guards the "mini castle" also known as our house.

He said that's when people attack the weak, and he wasn't weak. He chattered on for like 3 hours about being weak and attacking. Rayn even thinks at one point he tried teaching her a move to use on a attacker.

Flashback

 _8:30 pm_

 _"Ok sesshomaru it's time to go to sleep."_

 _"But I'm watching a mo-vi_

 _On this magical enchanted box about fightinging. It even has blood!" Sesshomaru sounded a little too happy when he said that last part._

 _"Ok 4 things,_

 _1\. It's a movie sesshomaru."_

 _"Mo-vi?"_

 _"No Movie."_

 _"Mo-vi."_

 _"Sesshomaru m-o-v-i-e_

 _MOVIE."_

 _"Yeah that's what I said mo-vi."_

 _Rayn let out a heavy sigh and shook her head._

 _"2. Most people in this day and age would call it a horror movie..."_

 _"Horror mo-vi," Sesshomaru tried correcting. Rayn gave him a stare, as if she was ready to leap from where she stood at the door to strangle him._

 _Which in that moment she considered it._

 _"3. The magical enchanted box is called a tv."_

 _"And what's the 4th thing?"_

 _"Oh yeah. Hold on let me think, I think it was something like...IT'S TIME FOR BED!"_

 _9:00 pm_

 _"Ok but if I don't go to bed then instead I could stay up and guard my castle."_

 _"Wait you mean our house?"_

 _"Yeah that's what I said I said my house."_

 _"Sesshomaru this is our house not just yours._

 _"But I said our house."_

 _"No you didn't!"_

 _"Yes I did."_

 _"No!"_

 _"Yes, look see, our house! I just said it again."_

 _"Ok can you just go to bed."_

 _"No, I shall stay up and protect everyone in my house."_

 _"OUR house." Rayn scowled at him._

 _"Yeah yeah, our house. Same difference."_

 _"Please, just go to bed Sesshomaru."_

 _10:30_

 _Blah blah blah..._

 _Sesshomaru had been yaking on about intruders, fighting, and some other subject Rayn didn't care to listen about. Rayn took a seat a Sesshomaru chair or what he called it "his throne" for some reason. She knew once Sesshomaru started talking it would be a while before he stopped._

 _1 am_

 _Sesshomaru heard a loud snore coming from Rayn. She had her head down on her arms that were folded down on his desk. She looked kinda peaceful sleeping there. But Sesshomaru knew he had to wake her up as revenge for not listening to his probably greatest speech of all time. So Sesshomaru (being careful not to wake up Rayn's mother or sister) took a smaller version of a blow-horn and put it right to her ear then pressed the button. A loud ringing went through Rayn's ear, making her jump and fall off the chair._

 _Sesshomaru burst into laughter but dropped it quickly when he saw a very pissed off Rayn pick herself off from the floor._

 _"What the hell was that for?!"_

 _Rayn had asked questionably but also trying to yell._

 _"Payback for not listening to the greatest speech you could have ever heard in your life."_

 _Rayn let out a pissed off sigh._

 _How about you finish watching the movie, while you go to bed."_

 _Sesshomaru must have been satisfied with what Rayn said, cause in less then a minute Sesshomaru was in bed watching the movie._

 _Rayn wished she had thought of this idea sooner. At about 1:20 am Sesshomaru was finally asleep. So Rayn turned off his tv then walked down the hallway to her room. Almost as soon as she opened the door she plopped face-first into her pillows sighing and fell asleep in no more then 10 minutes._

Rayn jumped out out of bed at the sound of the doorbell. She quickly threw some jeans on and a t-shirt.

Rayn was exhausted from the night before with Sesshomaru. She was agitated that he wouldn't go to sleep including, putting that stupid freaken blow horn to her ear. Rayn dashed down the stairs as soon as she finished putting her socks on and brushing her hair. Rayn had made the time 12:30 because her mom and Rory left at 10:30 and would be going out of the city for a birthday party for a close friend of Rory's and they wouldn't be back till tomorrow on thanksgiving. So she had called some friends(including angelica) to bring some sleeping bags so they could sleepover.

As soon as Rayn opened the door she was exposed two a cold fall breeze that made her eyes shut for a second. When she opened them she was greeted by warm and exciting smiles.

 **Well that's the end of that. I shockingly didn't even have any of these ideas planned it just came to me. So the next maybe 3 chapters I'll update later. Rayn and her friends will be helping and teaching Sesshomaru how to use everyday house items and what they are called so stay tuned.**

 **Please review and let me know what you think. Also I'm sorry it's short but I'll have more in the later chapters.**


	4. Teaching

**It's been a while since I've last updated I know. I don't exactly know when I'll be here to update so it could be a while again but I'm tring to update as soon as possible because I have other stories to do. This is going to be a sucky chapter but it's something. I mean it's the best I could come up with right now. At the end of this chapter I'll tell you what I'll update later. Enjoy or hopefully you enjoy!**

 **Chapter 4 teaching**

"So the first thing to do sesshomaru is plug the blender into the socket, understand?" Sesshomaru sat at the kitchen counter with his hands on his cheeks dazing off. "SESSHOMARU!," shouted Rayn. Wha-!

CRASH!

Sesshomaru went flying of the stool and knocking the other ones in the first stools path."you don't have to yell RAYN I know how to work a blender!"

"That's not what the stain on the ceiling says."

Everyone looked up at the ceiling to find a bright pink stain. Then everyone turned their attention to sesshomaru who had a guilty smile plastered on his face.

"Ok Rayn why don't we leave Sesshomaru alone so he can use the blender to make something. Then we can help him on what he's not doing," suggested angelica. "That's probably best." Hayley and Kelsey both agreed." Are you guys nuts! The moment we leave sesshomaru in here is the moment the kitchen will explode!" Angelica nudged Rayn in the side making her choke back some of her words she was in the middle of saying. "Rayn your not giving sesshomaru enough credit."

"Yeah RAYN your not giving me enought credit," Sesshomaru mocked. Rayn looked up and gave sesshomaru a sarcastic grin. Sesshomaru caught it and gave her a some what of an evil grin in return. "Fine sesshomaru you can use the blender and we'll go out in the living room and wait."

"There's the spirit Rayn," Angie said.

"Yeah try not to break anything while your at it," whispered Rayn thinking no one heard her. Angelica nudged Rayn hard in the ribs making Rayn give Angie a dirty but sarcastic look.

Everyone headed to the living room except sesshomaru. Sesshomaru looked around the kitchen. "Now where did the cap to the blender go?"

Sesshomaru scanned the kitchen and didn't see it at all. "Oh well it must not be that important if i can't find it."

 **45 minutes later...**

"Ok that's it I'm going to check on him!"

"Cmon Rayn why don't we wait till he says he's ready?."

" Angie it's been 45 minutes. It doesn't take a person 45 minutes to make 5 smoothies, especially when we have him all the ingredients that he needed. He probably already killed himself. That's it I'm going."

Rayn went to get up but angelica pulled Rayn's arm forcing her to sit back down."wait."

"Fine I'll wait another 15 minutes but if he's not done I'm checking on him."

 **30 minutes later...**

"That's it! Nothing you say or do will make me not go check on him."

Rayn went to get up but Angie tugged on her shirt sending her flying back into the couch.

"Angelica he could've already broken the kitchen and we wouldn't know because we didn't check on him!"

A loud scream filled the 4 girls ears.

"DONE!"

"See,"Angie said.

All 4 girls entered the kitchen with Rayn being the first to talk. Again.

"You finished the smoothies?" Rayn asked kind of shocked.

"No I found the cap to the blender. Why else would I shout done."

Rayn looked like she was ready to leap across the room and start beating sesshomaru up.

Rayn really did have a lot to teach sesshomaru. Even if she didn't always agree with it.

 **Ok so this is really short and sucks but it's an update. I'm going to be posting a late christmas chapter and New Years chapter so please bare with me people.**


	5. Christmas Eve part 1

**Alright so here's the next late chapter I should of updated days ago. This is about sesshomaru's first Christmas in the world he's not use to. These next maybe 2 or 3 chapters might be rushed or suck a lot. I'm just busy with other stuff so I'll try to put more effort into the story. Right now I want to turn this story into a adventure story pretty soon (3 or 4 chapters from now) so stay in tuned.**

"Alright Rayn I just ordered the pizza it should be here in 30 minutes, here's the money. Now the emergency phone numbers are on the fridge if anything goes wrong. Make sure you guys go to bed on time. I'll be home by by 4:30 in the morning tomorrow and we can open up gifts around 9. Ok?"

"Mom calm down I can handle everything ok. Now go before it gets dark out."

"Ok bye see you."

"Bye."

Rayn looked out the window and watched her mom drive out the driveway. She waved one last time before the car became nothing but a speck in the distance. Rayn's mother was going to the next city over about 5 hours away to see a friend that was sick. On the bright side it was Christmas Eve, so Rayn had Christmas to look forward to.

Rayn was all of sudden hit with pure silence throughout the house. When silence filled the house it was never a good sign.

Then sesshomaru came barging down the stairs and plopped on the couch. He turned the channel to the karate kid that had just started. Rayn had already started decorating the tree when she asked sesshomaru to please come help decorate.

"C'mon sesshomaru please come help."

"Fineee."

Sesshomaru reluctantly paused the mo-vi and walked over to the tree.

He picked up a bulb and attached a hook to it. Sesshomaru found a spot on the tree that had barely any ornaments on it and hooked it on. He walked back to the couch and sunk deeply into after playing the movie and throwing the remote across the couch. Rayn gave him a dissatisfied look. "Geez thanks for all your help," Rayn said sarcastically.

"Your welcome. Helping people all day just makes me so tired."

Rayn gave Sesshomaru another dissatisfied look then went back to decorating.

Rayn eventually took a break when the pizza arrived. Everyone ate and then went their separate ways. Everything was peaceful until about 20 minutes later. Rory came running down the stairs and plopped herself down at the other end of the couch. She took the remote and turned the channel to home alone. Rayn new at once there was going to be a fight, but she wanted to see where this would lead so she kept her mouth shut and watched. "Hey turn that back I was here first!"

"Sorry but it's Christmas Eve and I want to watch a Christmas movie," Rory said firmly.

"Too bad I was watching my mo-vi first!"

Sesshomaru grabbed the remote and turned it back to the karate kid.

"The karate kid isn't even a Christmas movie!"

Rory snatched the remote back and turned it to home alone. Rayn stood in the background the whole time chuckling so lightly that neither Sesshomaru or Rory would here. The only reason Rayn stepped in was because Sesshomaru had a face on him she new well. It's the I want to jump over to where you are and strangle you look. They give it to each other all the time.

"Ok guys why don't we take a break from tv."

Rayn was just that voice of reason that no one listened to because Sesshomaru and Rory continued to fight. Rory grabbed one end of the remote and Sesshomaru grabbed the other and they pulled back and forth trying to gain control of it. It was too late by the time it happened because the remote went flying out of their hand and CRASH!

Glass shattered everywhere. Everyone just stared at the tv in shock. The remote had slipped and went flying into the tv breaking it.

Rayn was the first to speak.

"Are you guys nuts! Mom spent $200 on that tv. We can't replace that." It was his fault!"

"No it was her fault!"

"Correction it was both your faults, now what are we going to do?!"

"Maybe we can duct tape the pieces back together," suggested Sesshomaru proud of his thought. Rayn looked at Sesshomaru as if she had given up all hope on everything." "Any other NOT bad ideas?"

I know...

 **To be continued...**

 **Ok well I'm going to separate these into 2 parts. After the 2nd part I'll write about New Years and then hopefully I'll be all caught up. Hope you enjoyed this part.**


	6. Christmas Eve part 2

Chapter 6: Christmas Eve part 2

"Ok so sesshomaru and Rory, you guys are going to go upstairs and get all your allowance money and come back down while I get rid of the tv and clean up the shattered glass. Ok?"

Rory and sesshomaru both nodded their heads at the same time and turned to head upstairs when Rory started to speak.

"Hey wait a second! Why do we have to get all of our allowance money and not you?"

"Rory I'm not the one who broke the tv, now hurry up and go because we only have so much time."

Rory mumbled something under her breath but it was too low for Rayn to decipher and she was already up the stairs before she could ask. Rayn looked around at the mess that surrounded her then looked at the time. It was 5:36 pm, which meant they didn't have a lot of time to go out and try to replace it. The stores alwayed closed early on Christmas Eve, so each and every store owner can get home to their families. The first order of business was to hide the tv where no one would look for it or suspect it was there. At least until garbage night. Rayn decided the best place to put it would be in the old shed behind their house where rayn's mother kept all of her old stuff along with Rayn's and Rory's. She hid it under a shelf, covered it with a sheet, then moved books and boxes in front of it to make it look unnoticeable. After the glass was cleaned up, everyone met in the living room to discuss about the

money.

"Ok, so together you and sesshomaru have two-hundred and five dollars which should be enough to get the same tv. Now we are all going split up so we can cover more stores before they close. Take these and when you find the right tv, contact everyone else."

Rayn had handed them walkie talkies, which made Rory jump up and down excitedly.

"I've been looking EVERYWHERE for these for the past 6 months! Where did you find them?"

"I got them from the shed. Mom must have put them in there like she does with everything."

"She told me they broke and she had to throw them out. I've been living in lies for 6 months!"

"Rory you can deal with this issue later but right now we must find that tv, now let's head out."

RORY'S P.O.V

I was walking for what seemed like hours, but in reality it was like 10 minutes. Store after store. None of them seemed to have the same tv as mom.

Then I saw them.

The most beautiful ice skates ever. Blue and white. I had just enough money for them too.

What should I do?!

SESSHOMARU'S P.O.V

Got to find a t-vi, t-vi. Or was it tv? I get it mixed up all the-

Sesshomaru was interrupted by a person selling cotton candy.

"Cotton candy fresh and ready, come get it."

What is this candy made out of cotton?

Hmmm...

Rayn had been through at least 8 stores already. She was ready to pass out from looking so hard. She walked into yet another store. Rayn had decided if she didn't find the tv in this store, that the hunt would be over.

She went row by row in the tv section. She was going to give up when she saw it. The same tv that her mom had. It was the last one too.

"Rory and sesshomaru, come to the store by the ice-cream parlor. I found the tv."

"Got it."

"Hey Rayn, what is candy made out of cotton?"

Oh no, what is sesshomaru up to now?

"Never mind that, just get to the store!"

"Alright alright, so pushy."

It took about ten minutes for both sesshomaru and Rory to get to the store, but when they did the sight was unbelievable. Rory had a box along with a cotton candy, and sesshomaru had his hands packed with food.

"Why do you guys have all this?"

"Because...ifs...delifious," sesshomaru tried to say while taking multiple chews of his hotdog.

"Do you guys even have money left over?"

Sesshomaru and Rory stood there quietly, obviously answering Rayn's question.

"I can't believe you two!"

"Well your lucky that it just so happens that I grabbed my allowance money cause I knew something like this might happen."

Rory went to argue against Rayn's comment, and sesshomaru too busy with his food to even realize what she said, was stopped by Rayn.

"Let's just get the tv and get out."

"Fine. But I'll have you know that..."

"Tv."

The tv had been purchased and carried home by sesshomaru. They set it up just as the old one was.

"It's perfect, mom will never notice the difference."

"So if mom asked what we did today, we are just going to tell her that we did the usual things we do, ok."

"Got it," replied Rory.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Relax Rayn I got this. I simply was doing my normal self. Watching tv, finally learning why we can't have swords in public, and being beautiful. I mean aside from breaking the tv and having to replace it."

"Oops, sorry it just slipped out."

"We're so dead."

"I know."

Christmas Day...

It was almost 5 pm. Everyone had already exchanged gifts. Rayn's mom was finishing up preparing for Christmas dinner, and sesshomaru was on a a non-stop talking spree about how good he made the tree look. Rayn had of course rolled her eyes because it was her who had decorated the tree. The only thing sesshomaru did was hook up one ornament, one! Rory and Rayn's mom appears from the kitchen and cleared her throat to get everyone's attention.

"Alright guys before we go and eat dinner, I have one last gift for everyone."

A big box was now sitting in front of everyone.

"Everyone ready...?"

The wrapping paper ripped off easily. Underneath was the box of a, TV!

"So guys I decided to get us a flatscreen. I know that the one we have is getting old and it's really small, so. Does everyone like it?"

There's the end. XD

Can't update as much as I want to anymore because of school work. This was just something quick I decided to throw together. Grammar isn't going to be good at all but other wise hope you still enjoyed it. Feel free to leave any reviews on things you'd like to see! ^^


End file.
